1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light-emitting device, a light-emitting system including the same, and a fabricating method thereof, and, more particularly, to a light-emitting device having improved light conversion efficiency, a light-emitting system including the same, and fabricating methods of the light-emitting device and the light-emitting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting elements, such as LEDs (light-emitting diodes), emit light by coupling between electrons and holes. Light-emitting elements have low power consumption, a long life span, and a high shock resistance, and are compact.
Light-emitting elements emit light having a specific wavelength. A white light-emitting device, which includes a phosphor on the light-emitting element emitting light having a specific wavelength, converts a portion of the light emitted from the light-emitting element at the specific wavelength into a different wavelength. The different wavelength light and the specific wavelength light mixes together to generate white light.